Television (TV) broadcast has been a medium where users were responsible for tracking content and scheduling their lives around the schedule of shows on the TV broadcast. As a result of this reactive nature of the TV broadcast, users miss content that they would not miss otherwise if they were given a chance to watch it. Some reasons for missing content can be the user not being available to watch the content at a certain time (and having to manually program a digital video recorder (DVR) to record the content), or not knowing that the content is being broadcasted or is available for only a short period of time. Also, in the case that the content is indefinitely available—simply not knowing that the content exists. For example, a user may have a favorite actor, and that actor may appear as a guest actor in a single episode of a TV show. The user may never have watched a TV show, and may not be interested in watching the whole TV show at the moment, but it is possible the user would watch that one episode and see how the actor performed if the user knew of the episode. With how current TV broadcast works, the user would have to find out independently that the actor appeared in the episode, search for the episode, and then record or watch the episode when the episode is broadcasted at a certain time. The user always has to know the schedule, manage the schedule, and track events.